<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Broken Things by AssassinPerson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266823">Beautiful Broken Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPerson/pseuds/AssassinPerson'>AssassinPerson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Extra Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The LEGO Movie (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Sad, They're in the 'Afterlife'</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPerson/pseuds/AssassinPerson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A man killed by their boss.<br/>A man erased from existence.<br/>It seemed such a coincidence that they could meet up here so quickly.</p>
<p>Of course, nobody ever forgot about them either. How could they?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bad Cop | Good Cop/Rex Dangervest, Good Cop/Rex Dangervest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Extra Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1293314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful Broken Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this idea for a little while, and only now got around to writing it.<br/>Yeah, it's meant to be more cute, who knows when the pair will ever get to see anybody else?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>How long had he been here.</em>
</p>
<p>... Days? Weeks? Months?<br/>No, it was probably more like Years.</p>
<p>The cheerful police officer just sat there, staring off into the distant emptiness, it was the only thing he was able to do here. In this land of nothing. The place he had been cursed to remain. He would think about his brother, his poor heart in pain as he didn't know how Bad Cop would manage to cope without him. He had hoped that one day, everyone else could accept the pair, but now such a thing was impossible...<br/>And sometimes he wondered if he had been forgotten about.</p>
<p>After all, it had been a long time since his death at the hands of Lord Business. He had nothing else to work for, not anymore... But he knew his brother still did.</p>
<p>That was perhaps the one good thing about this. Good Cop knew that his brother was still alive, he knew his brother wouldn't be the one to give up, Bad Cop had never backed down from anything before...<br/>And that had ended up with him getting killed...<br/>...<br/>Ugh. So many negative thoughts.</p>
<p>Being isolated for so long had started consuming his thoughts, eating away at his positivity and happiness, he was always reminded that he was so alone and there was no-one around to ever keep him company...</p>
<hr/>
<p>Things changed one day.</p>
<p>He had been alone, as usual, but all of a sudden... This man just appeared. Super messy brown hair, stubble, very obvious muscles.<br/>Good Cop was just happy to finally have a companion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cop ran over, stopping just several inches short of the new man, not recognising him from anywhere. And yet, the man's expression, he seemed to recognise him. But how? But-<br/>There had been no time to think. Within seconds, the man had jumped up and pulled himself backwards.</p>
<p>"Are you here to yell at me too? After everything I did, am I really going to be stuck listening to you?" poor Good Cop just looked confused. He didn't know why he was being yelled at all of a sudden, and it hurt.<br/>"N- No, I- I don't even know who you are! I wouldn't yell at anybody, that's just not me..."<br/>"Oh, how can I be so sure? You are going to be just like everybody else, claiming that they care but then when it really matters they just forget about me"<br/>"... Am I supposed to know you? I've been dead, for so many years, if anything, I should be the one who was forgotten about"</p>
<p>He wasn't sure what it was about his comment, but it made the man look confused for a split second. Confused? What was so confusing about his comment? Good Cop just watched as he walked around to inspect him. He could feel the eyes lingering on certain parts of his body, and then finally they came face-to-face again. This man had such dark blue eyes, he was still looking close, before finally he took a step backwards.</p>
<p>"You are that nice guy? The one who offered the water? I... My name is Rex, Rex Dangervest! I am, <em>was</em>, so many radical things... But now I'm not. I got removed from their timeline, I hate it. I shouldn't even exist!"<br/>"You know who I am? I, well, my name, my real name... Call me Danny. I'm not exactly a police officer, not anymore. Heh"<br/>"... You have a real name?" Rex raises an eyebrow; How had he never expected that? Had Bad Cop ever mentioned his real name before? "Wow. Why would you ever want to get friendly with me? Don't you know what I've done already?"<br/>"I'm lonely. It sucks, being here, I want to see my brother again I miss him so much but I'll never get to see him again, because I died. And you died as well. . . Do you know my brother? He looks like me, sunglasses, normally shorter hair as well. And super grumpy"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't say he was super grumpy..." that caught Danny's attention. He tilts his head, confused, was that really true? "... He seems sad. Even with Benny, he always looked sad"<br/>"... Who's Benny? He finally found someone?" hearing the hum of confirmation just made him sad. He would never get to meet his brother's boyfriend. Never get to show how happy he was for him. He was stuck here and dead and Rex was so grumpy.<br/>"Oh, probably the last person anyone thought that THE Bad Cop would like. A <em>Master Builder</em>. You should have seen everyone's faces when it came out" Rex huffs when he hears Danny sniff. He had forgotten that the poor guy had been dead for a while... The last time they ever saw each other was when Wyldstyle -Lucy- rescued him. Emmet. Technically not him. That made him feel bad.</p>
<p>Good Cop finally shakes his head. No, he couldn't stay sad, it was nice to hear that Bad Cop had finally find someone who cares about him. He didn't have to worry as much anymore.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"... How long are we going to be here?"</p>
<p>Danny looks over to the rugged man. Rex, the guy who insisted that he wasn't Emmet, he had been given reassurance that he would still be thought of as Rex. "Forever, most likely. I've not seen anything around, had anything around. I'm glad you are such good company, Rex"</p>
<p>He knew the reaction he would gain. The exaggerated sigh, the ultra dramatic eyeroll, the cheek kiss. He didn't know if their feelings were truly mutual, or if it would even last between the two, but while they were together he would embrace it. It wasn't like they were ever going to come back to life, anyway, so they might as well have made something out of it.</p>
<p>Rex had asked about Vitruvius. Danny didn't know who that was, but guessed that it was the old wizard guy he saw around for a day. Before leaving, supposedly to be a ghost...<br/>Danny had always thought about trying to return as a ghost, but he never had the confidence to do so. Would his brother even still care about him? With the new relationship, he was sure that he wasn't needed anymore, that he had been forgotten. Even when Rex tried to assure that it wasn't the case, Danny had quickly figured that Rex had been abandoned by his friends, not wanting to abandon him as well gave him a reason to stay.</p>
<p>And they were happy.<br/>That was nice, better than being a ghost who probably wouldn't be able to talk to or touch his family. And friends?<br/>Bad Cop was the only reason he still cared about living, but maybe he didn't need to worry about that anymore. They were both happy, right? Both in their own dimensions, with their own lives. Hm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>